


Then a Damp Gust, Bringing Rain

by fenerkulesi



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenerkulesi/pseuds/fenerkulesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holy War is on the horizon, and torture is when there is nothing to be done save to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then a Damp Gust, Bringing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Eliot's "The Waste Land."

Athena knows what's coming. She puts her staff in its holder, and kneels before her statue, wishing that even the Goddess of War had guidance. Her Saints will do anything for her, and anything to protect the earth. She knows that they will do as she asks even now without hesitation, for such is the oath that they swore to uphold, and even were it not for that, their loyalty and dedication to her holds no bounds.

Victory, however, does not come without a price. She knows how great the cost will be and it rips at her spirit, and she can already feel her heart start to break. Sometimes she wishes that it didn't have to be this way.

She buries her face in her hands, and grieves for those to be cast into an early grave.

*

Sage's hands tighten on his throne. He can feel it in the air, the same feeling that he'd had oh so many years ago. He does not concern himself with the lives of the Saints - he trusts them to do their best and he cares for each of them, but sacrifices must be made, and if it is their time, they will fall.

He does not concern himself with the outcome of the war. Athena will guide them to victory once again.

*

The winds reach far away Jamir, with songs of the Holy War borne on their wings. Hakurei listens, and tells Yuzuriha to be prepared. She nods and goes on her way. Hakurei listens, and tells his old Cloth to be ready, for he will soon don it once again.

*

Shion is cautious, thinking it foolish and dangerous to feel otherwise. He is confident in his strength, but on the field of battle that can only go so far. He casts a careful eye over his Cloth, for even the most miniscule of breaks can prove to be fatal in a war. In a situation such as this, he can't be too wary.

The Aries Cloth tells him not to worry. It is fine, and it will protect him.

*

Aldebaran is calm, and ready. The Taurus Cloth is the bastion among the Gold Saints, their bulwark, and it is a responsibility that he holds dear. He will do all within his power to defend his students, Athena, and all of Sanctuary.

*

Deep within the caves, the lava flares, and Defteros only spares it a sideways glance. Testy, testy, but one look is all it takes for it to quiet down. He's been waiting for this for a long time now, preparing himself for the fight that he knows will happen. There is no other opponent and there is no other way.

It's just a matter of time.

*

Manigoldo goes to see his master at his first chance. Sage is wary, but Manigoldo has no such inhibitions. He is a man before whom even the gods will tremble, and his cocky laughter echoes off the walls of the Pope's chamber.

*

Regulus does nothing, but simply watches. One technique here, loosen up slightly a bit there, and he can see that it will flow, in just the way that he wants it to. He is not a patient Saint, but he learns quickly. Soon, he has his ace.

*

Asmita's meditations are interrupted by the finest changes in the air around him. He does not need physical sight in order to see the great power that is growing; he does not need it to discern their most dangerous threat since time immemorial. It isn't long before he knows all he needs to know.

*

Dohko is grateful for the honor, but that it comes at such a time only makes him doubt himself. He knows that he is as skilled as they want him to be, else he wouldn't be counted with Sanctuary's strongest eleven, and when he receives the order to destroy Hades' vessel, he goes with his back straight and his head held high.

*

Kardia laughs and laughs and laughs. The anticipatory thrill of the fight makes his blood sing. He wants to see his enemies on their knees, wants to puncture their hearts with his precious Antares. His laughter is the rhythm of the battle drum, and the time to kick some Specter ass cannot come sooner.

*

If Sisyphos were to say that he did not worry about what was coming, it would be a lie. However, the image he projects is one that is confident in himself and his own ability, and his worry lessens with each arrow he lets fly. His bolts do not miss their targets; he is careful, and precise, and perfect.

*

Excalibur's weight is heavy in El Cid's arm. It rests in his lap, and he leans his head back against a pillar, having no desire to move it just then. He does not understand how a sword can feel fear, but there is no mistaking it. He closes his eyes, and rubs his other hand over his arm. There will soon be no time for fear, but until then, he will indulge her.

*

Degel pushes up his glasses, and closes the book in his hands. He goes to the window, and looks up at the faces of gods past, monsters vanquished, and heroes given an eternal reward. It's warm, the height of summer, but the sky is as crisp and cold as the harshest winter night. Tonight the stars sing, and serenade him with their great and terrible song of what is to come.

*

Albafica crushes the rose in his hand. He's been waiting.


End file.
